


Thirty

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose Tyler turned thirty she looked around at her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty

Thirty

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. This was written before series four, but I’ve had requests to repost it. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

 

…………

 

When Rose Tyler turned thirty she looked around at her life.  It was true she had become a success at Torchwood and was known across the world.  Young girls tried to look like her and magazines published stories about the ‘most powerful woman in the world.’  The eldest heir to the Tyler fortune and Daddy’s princess, Rose was celebrated.  Still she went home to her stylish but empty flat after her birthday party and draped her coat over the nearest chair.

 

Standing by the door she took in the silence, deciding she should get a dog or maybe a cat that could greet her when she returned home.  She’d had a few boyfriends in the last ten years but none of them lasted long, they were boring and simple. No thrill, no surprises waiting to be discovered with those men her mother set her up with.  So instead on her thirtieth birthday Rose Tyler went to sleep alone.

 

Her first real day of being thirty, things changed as she sat in her favorite café reading a magazine article about an actor Rose was sure the Doctor had told her was an alien.  She became aware of someone sitting across from her at her table, but Rose didn’t bother to glance up.

 

 “I’m not interested so do you mind,” she remarked impatiently.

 

“Oh that’s rude Rose Tyler.” 

 

She froze and tightened her grip on the glossed pages of the magazine before looking up at the Doctor. Sitting across from her, he was leaning forward with his chin resting on his hand and a huge grin on his face, watching her mouth go slack.

 

“According to the London Times, it was your birthday yesterday. Sorry I missed that, would have been a great entrance and you know how much I love those.”

 

It was the complete unromantic feel of the situation that convinced Rose it was real. Her dreams had never been this.... normal. So she closed the magazine in front of her and leaned forward a bit to rest her own chin on her hand.

 

“So Doctor how are you?” Rose asked with a tongue on teeth smile.

 

He grinned and sat up to rest on his elbows instead.

 

“Rapidly improving Rose and you?”

 

“Can’t complain anymore,” Rose answered honestly as her voice quivered.

 

“Brilliant,” the Doctor breathed, grinning and jumping up from his chair. He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. “Come on Rose! Allons-y!”

 

Rose looked at his hand for a moment and then looked back at him as a nervous expression spread over his face at her hesitation. She swallowed and licked her lips as nerves churned in her chest. Finally Rose crossed her arms across her chest and did her best to look calm.

 

“Not until I know where we stand Doctor.”

 

He blinked in surprise, letting his hand drop to his side. Running a hand through his hair he rocked on his feet for a moment before sighing.

 

“I really hoped you knew Rose,” he told her with a shake of his head, “In fact I was sure you had to know it.”

 

“Know what?” Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh come on you know I love you! I only showed a trillion ways.” He groaned and sighed, “Okay not the way I was planning to say it but-” The Doctor stopped as he felt her hand slip into his and he looked at her to find her smiling.

 

“That will do Doctor. So where to first?”


End file.
